Ziva's Secret & Abby's Choice
by ZivaZiDavid
Summary: Ziva has a secret she has kept her whole life. Abby made a choice years ago that back fires. With Ziva and Abby chrushing on each other how will Ziva tell Abby her secret and how will Abby's choice affect the love she has for Ziva...
1. A Kick and A Letter

Ziva's Secret & Abby's Choice

Chapter 1: A Kick and A Letter

Ever since Ziva was little she knew she was different. Not just stronger than other girls but different in a way that no one else was. She had to wear baggy cargo pants, not because she liked them but because she had to. She never went swimming with other kids and never changed in the locker room at her school. When she grew up she knew how to hide her secret so no one would ever find out. She had relationships but never let them get sexual. That is the reason none if them worked out. Now she is an NCIS agent still having to hide this secret from her team that she trusts with her life. She wants to tell them but she is afraid of their reactions. She is in love with one of them. She knows if she want the relationship to work she will have to tell Abby. She loves Abby. She just is not sure how to tell Abby her secret.

Abby was alway different too. But for a whole other reason. She was smart and cheerful but also a goth. She had her own secret. None of the team knew her secret. When she was young, around 14 or so, she had a problem. And it followed her all the way to today. She had a secret then and she has secret now. She had kept the secret from everyone, even Gibbs. Abby made a choice when she was young. She now found out that her choice has come back to haunt her. Now she might never be able to tell Ziva that she loves her. She fears Ziva will never look at her the same. She knows the team will be shocked and stunned that she would make that choice. Now she has to come clean with the team but before that she must come clean with Ziva.

It is a regular day at NCIS. The team is going over cold cases when Gibbs walks in.

"Gear up! Dead Navy Officer!" Gibbs barked at his team as he threw the keys to Ziva. "McGee' you're with me. Ziver, with Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes boss!"

This case would change many things for Ziva. She didn't know this morning when she woke up that her biggest secret would be found out today. She just thought it'd be another day at the office. She grabbed her gear and followed the team out to the crime scene.

"DiNozzo, bag and tag, Ziver, photos. McGee, interviews!" Gibbs said as soon as he got out of the car.

As Ziva snapped pics, he noticed something. "Tony!" She whispered.

"What?"

"Look." She pointed to a door that was open that wasn't open when they got their. Then a shadow moved. Ziva pulled her SIG out from her side and pointed in front of her. "NCIS! SHOW YOURSELF!" Ziva shouted.

She walked into the room and found a man with blood all over him. He panicked and kicked Ziva right between her legs. Ziva let out a scream and fell to the floor. Tony shot the guy in the leg and looked at Ziva puzzled as to why a kick to her crotch would hurt that bad. Gibbs came into the room and saw the guy on the floor. Then he saw Ziva o. The floor grabbing her crotch.

"Ziver? You ok?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Fine. I'm fine." Ziva said getting up still rubbing the area.

"Why would that hurt you?" Tony asked as they got in the Charger.

"It hurts a woman too. We still feel it." Ziva said easing down onto the seat.

"Ya, but your voice went up a little and you looked like you were about to- OUCH!" Tony didn't finish cause Zia grabbed him by his manhood and squeezed.

"If i were you, i'd shut up." Ziva whispered in his ear then released his manhood.

Tony looked her still cringing from the hit and drove off.

Abby had no idea that her choice would come back and bit her in the ass that morning when she went to get her mail. She looked through it until she found a letter. She opened it and gasped.

"No! I made sure it would never happen. How did they find me?" Abby panicked and paced back and forth in her lab.

"Abs, got somethings in need you to run." Gibbs said coming in her lab with a large Caf-POW!.

"Ok, Gibbs. I'll get right on it." Abby said. Her normal perky voice wasn't there so Gibbs knew something was wrong. He spotted a letter in her desk.

"What's this Abs?" He asked picking it up.

"Nothing! Just some family! Nothing important! Thanks for the Caf-POW! and evidence. Bye!" Abby took the letter away from Gibbs and hugged him. Then she got to work after putting the letter in her pocket.

Gibbs knew something was wrong and he needed to find out. First Ziva acting strange and now Abby? Something was up with his girls and he needed to find out.


	2. Secret Gone, Love Unknown

Chapter 2: Secret Gone, Love Unknown

Ziva sat at her desk with an ice pack between her legs. She groaned to herself as she moved slightly.

"What's wrong, Zee-Vah?" Tony asked Ziva stretching out her name.

"Nothing, Tony. I am fine." Ziva said not looking away from her computer screen.

"Then why do you have an ice pack between your legs?" Tony asked gaining McGee's attention with that question.

"Ice pack? B-between your legs?" McGee asked nervously.

"Yes! I got kicked there! It hurts you know!" Ziva said annoyed.

"Ya, but it shouldn't hurt that much! What's wrong with this picture McGoogle?" Tony asked McGee as he got up to stand next to Ziva's desk.

"Ummm..." Was all McGee could get out.

"You got a little something extra, Zee-Vah?" Tony asked leaning in to whisper the question in Ziva's ear.

"TONY!" Ziva shot up out of her desk and groaned as she remembered why she wasn't moving fast.

Tony stared into her eyes. Ziva looked at him with dagger eyes and walked away to the ladies' room.

*thoughts*

*Shit! Shit shit shit! Tony is on to me! And i think Gibbs knows too! Ouch! It hurts soooo much! That bastard! Did he have to kick me there! Doesn't matter, but i have to tell Abby before DiNozzo does. I know he will ruin everything.*

Ziva was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Abby come into the ladies' room. Ziva was in a stall. She had her pants pulled down an was rubbing her large firm cock. That was Ziva's big secret. She was born with both male and female parts. And both worked perfectly. She stroked herself as she began getting hard.

*Oh god! Why does Abby have to be soooo damn hot! Now i'm getting hard just thinking about her! Crap! I'll have to finish so no one will see a bulge that shouldn't be in my pants.*

Ziva thought of Abby and continued to stroke herself. She was close to the edge. "Oh Abby!" Ziva let slip from her mouth as she came.

Abby was standing by the door and heard Ziva moan her name. Abby's eyes went wide.

*Does Ziva think of me when she... Oh god! I love her but what if she can't love me cause of my choice! God i'm so stupid! But i had no other choice! If i would have chosen differently, i would have prolly never made it through high-school or college. But i made sure no one would know! How the hell did they find me! Damn i better get out of here before Ziva comes out and finds me.*

Abby quietly got out of the ladies' room and ran into Gibbs.

"Gibbs! I'm sorry!" Abby blurted out.

"Abs?" Gibbs looked at Abby with a stern look.

"Yes?" Abby said in a small voice.

"What's this?" Gibbs reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out the letter.

"Gibbs I-" Abby tried to say but the words died on her tongue as Gibbs read it.

"Abs, my office, now." Gibbs said softly to Abby.

Abby didn't speak she only walked towards the elevator with Gibbs.

(With Ziva)

Ziva cleaned herself up and tucked her now soft cock back into it's place. She quickly made sure no one would see it and fixed her hair before leaving the ladies' room. Ziva saw Abby and Gibbs going into the elevator. She returned to her desk and sat down. Tony looked at Ziva with a concerned look.

"What Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing. You just never answered my question." Tony said back.

"It is none of your business." Ziva said coldly.

Tony got up from his desk and grabbed Ziva's arm before pulling her down a hall and into a conference room. Ziva could have broken the grip any time she wanted but for some reason she didn't.

"Okay, we are alone. Now answer, is there something extra to our little ninja?" Tony asked looking into Ziva's brown eyes.

"Yes." Ziva said in a voice that was no higher than a whisper.

"Why didn't you ever tell any of us?" Tony asked.

"Because it is embarrassing! And it was none of you guys' business!" Ziva barked back at him.

"Ziva, we would all still love you and treat you no different. You should know that you don't have to hide anything from us." Tony said putting his hand under Ziva's chin she she would meet Tony's eyes.

"It was not really the team that i wanted to hide it from. It was Abby i wanted to hide it from. Tony, i'm in live with her. What if she hates me because of my extra part?" Ziva said to Tony.

"She will love all of you if you don't lie." Tony said.

"You really think so?" Ziva began thinking about Abby and then regretted it. Cause she could feel herself starting to get hard.

*Shit! Now i have to got back to the bathroom and take care of this hard on.* Ziva thought to herself.

"Tony don't get any closer. Please." Ziva said as she placed her hands on Tony's chest.

"Why not? I just wanna give you a hug." Then Tony looked down and saw the slight bulge in her pants. "Oh our little ninja needs some help?" Tony grabbed the bulge and started to stroke her through her pants.

"Tony...You- Oh God!" Zive moaned as Tony rubbed her hardening cock.

Tony got down on his knees and began to unzip Ziva's pants. He pulled her pants down slightly and then pulled her large throbbing cock out of her underwear. He began to stroke it as Ziva moaned.

"Tony you don't have to-" Ziva didn't get to finish her sentence cause Tony took Ziva's cock into his mouth and began to suck.

"Tony! Oh god! I'm going to cum!" Ziva moaned.

"Do it. Release in my mouth." Tony said then began sucking her again.

"Oh god!" Ziva moan then she came into Tony's mouth. Tony swallowed all of her cum and then licked his lips.

"Tony...you didn't have to do that." Ziva said as Tony got up an she tucked her cock away.

"I wanted to. Ziva, I'm gay. Tiny Tim and I have been going out for some time now." Tony said with a smile.

"You and Tim? Wow! I never thought." Ziva said as she straitened out her clothes.

"Just don't tell anyone at the office. I'll keep your secret and you keep mine?" Tony asked.

"Yes! I kept yours, you keep mine. Just answer me this one question." Ziva said with a sly smile.

"What?" Tonya asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Who fucks who?" Ziva asked.

"We take turns." Tony said blushing.

"You like it up the ass, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. I do but so does Tim." Tony said.

"Just wondering. Now let's get back to work before Gibbs gets on our asses." Ziva said walking towards the door.

Ziva say down at her desk wondering where Gibbs was. She had seen him going to the elevator with Abby but never saw him come out. She wondered what Abby did to be called into Gibbs' office.


	3. The Choice and The Lover

Chapter 3: The Choice and The Lover

(In the elevator with Gibbs and Abby)

"Alright Abs, what with this letter?" Gibbs asked as he flipped the emergency stop switch.

"Gibbs, you don't need to know. It was my choice. This was way before i knew you or the team. No one should have been able to find me." Abby said in a small voice.

"Abs, you should've known there is always a way to find people. DNA doesn't lie. Now explain to me what happened so i can help you." Gibbs said pulling Abby in for a hug.

"I was 14 or maybe 15. It was a stupid mistake. And i pain for it. I had to make a choice. So i did. And now it's come back to haunt me." Abby said as she began to cry in Gibbs' arms.

"You had a child at 15?" Gibbs asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. A baby girl. From someone who just wanted to get into my pants. The guy didn't love me. He hit me when he found out i got pregnant. I had to make a choice. Keep the baby an prolly never finish school or give the baby up for adoption and be able to finish school and become the forensic scientist i am today. I made the choice to put her up for adoption. I never met the couple i just had the baby and the couple pick her up at the hospital. I never held her and i only saw her once when she came out of me. I wanted no emotional attraction to her. I made sure the couple never knew my name or where i lived. But now, 21 years later, the girl is looking for me. And she found me. Gibbs, what am i going to do? I'm scared." Abby cried even harder in Gibbs' arms. Gibbs held her and just rubbed her back.

"Abs, it's gunna be ok. I'm not mad you hid this from me. I don't love you less because of your choice. You knew you wouldn't be able to support the baby and yourself. You made a choice to give her a better life. Why are you so worried about the team finding out?" Gibbs asked as he pulled away from Abby to look her in the eyes.

"It's not the team. It's just one person on the team. Gibbs i know your rule 12 says to never date a coworker but Gibbs, i love her. I just don't know if she loves me. And what if she looks at me different because of my choice?" Abby said.

"Abs, rule twelve went out the door when Tony and Tim started dating. And i don't think you have to worry about Ziva loving you because she already loves you to death. And she has a secret of her own. Talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Just be careful." Gibbs pulled Abby in for another hug.

"I will Gibbs. Thank you." Abby squeezed him once more then let go as he flipped the switch.

Both walked out of the elevator. Gibbs sat down at his desk demanding answers from McGee and Tony. Abby walked up to Ziva's desk.

"Hey, can i talk to you?" Abby aske Ziva.

"Sure, i would like to talk to you as well." Ziva said then looked at Gibbs for permission. Gibbs gave a slight nid and both women left the bullpen.

They went down to Abby's lab to talk.

"Abby, there is something i must tell you." Ziva started. "Abby, i love you. I have for a long time but i have a secret that no one really knows."

"Ziva, i love you too. And i too have a secret i want to tell you. But please you first." Abby said politely.

"Abby, i'm not like other women. I'm different in a way most women aren't. I was born with both male an female parts. Both work so i can get another woman pregnant and i can become pregnant. I just wanted to tell you before i even think of starting a relationship with you. If you think of me different please tell me. If you think i am weird or a freak i do not blame you. But i am offering myself to you with nothing hidden." Ziva said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Abby wiped the tear away from Ziva's face and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Ziva, i love you with or without your male parts. You will alway be the most beautiful woman i know. And i will always love you. But after i tell you my secret you might not feel the same way." Abby looked down.

"Abby, what is you secret?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, when i was 15, i had a child from a boy who didn't even love me. He just wanted to get into my pants. When i had the baby i gave it up for adoption. Now, 21 years later, the baby, who is now a grown woman, found me and wants to meet me. I made a choice. And now it cane back and bit me in the ass. I never wanted to get attached to her. Never! I didn't even hold he when she was born. I never met the couple that took her. Ziva, i'm scared." Abby said as tears started falling.

Ziva grabbed Abby's face in her hands and brought her lips to Abby's and kissed her softly putting all her love into that one kiss.

Abby felt all of Ziva's passion in that first kiss. Abby kissed Ziva back with the same amount of passion. They fought for dominance with Ziva coming out on top. Ziva was!'t sure when they got to Abby's futon she kept in the lab but they were both on it. Ziva was in top of Abby kissing her passionately.

Ziva felt herself getting hard. Abby felt Ziva's erection pushing against her thigh. Abby reached down and stoked her through her jeans.

"Oh god! Abby!" Ziva moaned into Abby's ear.

"You feel good Ziva. I want you. Now!" Abby whispered into Ziva's ear.

Abby unzipped Ziva's jeans and unbuttoned them before pulling out her fully hard 11 inch cock.

"Oh my Ziva. You're huge! You feel so thick!" Abby gasped at Ziva's throbbing cock.

"Thank you my little gothic angel." Ziba reached between Abby's legs to find her soaking wet. "Oh Abby. You're so wet. Is this all for me?" Ziva purred in Abby's ear.

"Yes. I'm so wet for you my ninja." Abby purred back.

Ziva grabbed on side of Abby's underwear and ripped them off. Then Ziva flipped up Abby's skirt and looked at the small patch of hair that was on Abby perfect little pussy. Ziva licked her lips and dove into Abby's hot wet core. Ziva licked up and down Abby's folds as she teased her with her finger.

"Ziva! Quit being a tease! Please! I need you!" Abby moaned.

Ziva smiled as she got up from between Abby's legs. "You want me? What do you want me to do Abigail?" Ziva said using Abby full name.

"I want you to fuck me Zee-Vah!" Abby said stretching out Ziva's name.

Ziva lined up her cock with Abby's entrance. Then she slowly started to push into Abby.

"Oh god! Ziva! You're sooooooooo big! Please keep going in! Fuck that feels sooo fucking good!" Abby moaned.

"You're so tight Abby. Damn! I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer!" Ziba said.

"Go! Fast! Fuck me fast and hard my israeli ninja!" Abby moaned into Ziva's ear.

Ziva nodded and started pushing in and out of Abby as fast and hard as she could. It didn't take long for Abby's organism to take over her.

"Ziva! I'm cumming! Oh fuck! ZIVA!" Abby screamed as her walls clamped around Ziva's cock causing Ziva's organism to come.

"Me too! Oh ABBY!" Ziva said then came deep inside Abby. Ziva spilled her seed deep inside of Abby's womb. Ziva pulled out of Abby and laid next to her on the futon.

"Ziva, i love you. All if you." Abby said cupping Ziva's cheek.

"I love you too Abby. Even with all your secrets." Ziva moved forward and kissed Abby.

"If you two are done playing grab-ass, can we get back to solving the case?" Gibbs said from the door-way.

"Gibbs! How long have you been there?" Abby said pulling down her skirt and picking up her torn underwear.

"Long enough to know you to are now together and may be having another little one around here." Gibbs said.

"Oh god! Abby! I came inside you! You could be pregnant! Oh Abby i'm so sorry! I should have remembered protection!" Ziva said as she tucked away her cock and buttoned her pants.

"Ziva! Calm down. I'm ok if i'm pregnant cause i know that it's yours. I would love to have our baby." Abby said cupping Ziva's cheek.

Gibbs cleared his throat and Abby an Ziva jumped apart. Gibbs walked over to Ziva.

"If you leave her or disappear or do anything to hurt her, you'll find out how small this world is cause there will not be a place for you to hide!" Gibbs said sternly.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving her Gibbs." Ziva said with a smile.

"Come here both of you." Gibbs said then pulled them both in for a hug. "Now, lets get back to work before Tony and Tim start doing what y'all were doing." Gibbs said then took Ziva with him up to the bullpen.

Abby sighed happy to have her lover accept het choice and stand by her. Abby was happy and so was Ziva. Abby looked down at her abdomen and silently prayed she was carrying Ziva's baby. She could already see their baby. She smiled to herself then went to process some evidence that Gibbs had left for her.

Author's notes: hello! Thank you for reading! Should i continue this story? I have another 2 or 3 chapters but not sure if i should continue them. Soooo review and let me know!


	4. The Children And The Mothers

Chapter 4: The Children and The Mothers

(1 month later)

Abby danced around her lab waiting for Ziva to come down and eat lunch with her. Abby suddenly felt sick and rushed to her trash can to throw up. Ziva had walked in right when Abby was throwing up.

"Abby, baby are you ok?" Ziva asked rubbing soothing circles on Abby's back.

"I just felt sick all of a sudden. I'm ok now that you're here." Abby hugged Ziva after wiping her mouth.

"Abby, are you pregnant?" Ziva asked as she looked into Abby's eyes.

"Well, in about 3 minutes we'll find out. I took a test but i think me throwing up says, that test will be positive." Abby smiled at Ziva.

"Oh Abby, i'm sorry i got you pregnant. You will have to suffer because i was to dumb to remember protection." Ziva sobbed hugging Abby.

"Babe, i want to have our child. This time i'm ready for a child. Speaking of children, remember i told you my daughter found me?" Abby asked Ziva.

"Yes, what wrong?" Ziva asked concerned.

"Well, she wants to meet me in a few months when she comes to DC." Abby said in a small voice.

"My gothic princesse, what's wrong? You don't sound so happy." Ziva said pulling Abby onto her lap.

"Babe, i'm nervous. And scared. What if she gets mad at me for giving her up? What if she hates me? Oh, Ziva! I don't think i can face her!" Abby sobbed into Ziva's shoulder.

"Easy my beauty. Just calm down. I'll go with you when you meet her. If you want me to." Ziva offered.

"You would do that for me?" Abby asked looking into Ziva's brown eyes.

"I would do anything for you my love!" Ziva said cupping Abby's cheek and kissing her softly on her crimson lips.

The ding of the timer made Abby jump out of Ziva's arms to check the test.

"What does it say?" Ziva asked.

"We're gunna have a baby!" Abby said running into Ziva's open arms. Abby jumped on Ziva and wrapped her legs around Ziva waist.

"Easy my gothic beauty!" Ziva said setting Abby down on her own two feet. "Now that i know our baby is growing in there, i intend to keep it healthy and well fed! So let us sit and eat." Ziva pulled out the chair for Abby to sit.

"Thank you my ninja!" Abby said with a smile.

Ziva smiled at her and handed her the sandwich she brought for her from their favorite deli. They ate in silence until Gibbs came down looking for Ziva.

"Hey Ziver! Hey Abs! You two look like you're up to something. Is there something i should know?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted then flung herself in Gibbs' arms. She wrapped her legs around Gibbs like she did with Ziva earlier.

"Woah! Abs! I'm not that young!" Gibbs said placing her down.

"Gibbs! You're gunna be a grandpa!" Abby said hopping up and down. "I'm pregnant!"

"I'm happy for you Abs! Ziver, come here!" Gibbs said.

"Yes?" Ziva said nervously.

"Don't you dare leave her! Congrats!" Gibbs said then hugged Ziva.

"I wouldn't even dream about it!" Ziva said hugging Gibbs back.

"Oh shit!" Abby said running to the trash can and throwing up everything he had just eaten. "I knew i shouldn't have been jumping!"

"Easy babe, just breath." Ziva rubbed Abby's back as she finished throwing up.

"Ziver, take Abby home. You both aren't needed so go home. Take care of her, Ziver! I'll see you two in monday! Have a good weekend. Call me if you need something." Gibbs said as he left.

"Ziva, you don't have to carry me." Abby said wrapping her arms around Ziva's neck and kissing her cheek.

"You said your feet were hurting. I will not let the mother of my child be hurting in any way." Ziva said placing Abby on their couch.

Abby and Ziva had moved in together s few weeks ago. Ziva had surprised Abby by buying a house outside of DC. It was a medium sized house. Two stories high and was white with red trimming and windows. Ziva let Abby decorate the entire house. Abby was so happy when Ziva let her do that. The house reflected them both in a unique way.

"Ziva, you too good to me." Abby said pulling Ziva down to kiss her on the lips.

"Rest, my love. I'll go see if i can make you something you can keep down. Would you like some tea?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, please! And Ziva.." Abby said.

"Yes?" Ziva said turning around to meet her lovers beautiful green eyes.

"Will you hold me when you get back?" Abby asked with a childish voice that Ziva loved so much.

"I promise my gothic beauty." Ziva said then turned to go start the tea for Abby.

Moments later Ziva came in with a small tray. On the tray was a few crackers, a cup of hot tea, some popcorn and a sandwich.

"Here my love. Try eating this slowly. You should be able to keep this down." Ziva said placing the tray down on a small table in front of the couch.

"Thank you." Abby pulled Ziva down and hugged her. "Will you hold me now?" Abby asked.

"Yes, i promised and i always keep my promises." Ziva said climbing behind Abby and pulled the taller woman onto her lap. Ziva wrapped her arms around Abby's waist and placed her chin on Abby shoulder. "Feel better my love?" Ziva asked as she kissed Abby neck.

"Much better." Abby moaned and tilted her head to the side so Ziva could get to her neck better. Ziva felt herself begin to harden.

"Abby, you need to eat." Ziva said then stopped kissing Abby's neck.

"If i eat, can we do something fun later?" Abby said rubbing her ass against Ziva hardening member.

"Yes my love. We will do something fun. Stop moving your hips my little kitten and eat please?" Ziva said into Abby's ear.

"Yes my israeli ninja." Abby smirked and twirled her hips once more before she began eating causing Ziva to groan.

Abby finished quickly and was carried to their bedroom by Ziva. Ziva slowly placed Abby on their queen sized bed and kissed her softly.

"I love you my Ziva." Abby purred into Ziva's ear.

"My Abigail! I love you too!" Ziva said grinding her hips into Abby's wet core.

"You're wearing too many clothes my Zee. Please. I want to feel you inside me." Abby begged.

"Hold on my love." Ziva got off of Abby. Abby watched as Zia striped her black cargo pants off. The Ziva slowly removed her boxers.

"You are beautiful my Zee." Abby said looking at Ziva's 11inch cock, which was fully hard now.

"So are you my love." Ziva grabbed Abby's skirt and pulled it off of her. Ziva kissed the wet spot on Abby's underwear and Abby let out a loud moan. Ziva smiled and pulled Abby's underwear off. Ziva licked Abby hot, wet folds and quickly found her clit. Abby bucked as soon as Ziva's tongue cane in contact with her clit.

"OH GOD ZIVA! RIGHT THERE!" Abby screamed!

Ziva licked faster and then with out warning she shoved two fingers into Abby. She felt Abby's walls clamp around her fingers as he curled them and pumped in and out of Abby while licking her clit. Abby let our another scream and came hard. Ziva removed her fingers from Abby an licked them clean before kissing Abby so she could taste herself on Ziva's tongue.

"Please! I need you in me, Ziva!" Abby moaned into Ziva's ear.

"As you wish my little kitten." Ziva lined up her throbbing cock and slowly pushed inside Abby.

"Ziva! You so big! Oh!" Abby moan as Ziva kept pushing in.

"And you are so tight my Abby." Ziva filled Abby all the way and soon started pumping in and out of Abby's wet, hot core.

"Oh Ziva! I don't think i can hold out much longer! Will you cum with me my Zee?" Abby asked with tears in her eyes.

Ziva slowed down and saw Abby crying.

"My Abigail, did u hurt you? Why are you crying?" Ziva said slowly pumping in and out.

"No, these are tears of joy! I'm so happy to finally be with someone who loves me so much! Please cum with me my Zee." Abby begged.

"I will my Abigail." Ziva whispered into Abby's ear. Then sped up her movements.

"I'm close my love! I'm gunna cum!" Ziva moaned.

"Do it! I'm gunna cum too!" Abby let out one last scream before her walls tightened around Ziva's cock as she came. Ziva felt Abby walls tighten around her and came with her.

"Ziva, i love you!" Abby said into Ziva's ear.

"I love you too my sweet Abby." Zia said kissing Abby neck then her lips.

"Let's rest my ninja. I'm tired." Abby said.

Ziva got off of Abby and laid down behind her wrapping her arms around Abby's waist. Abby placed her hand over Ziva's and smiled.

"That's our baby in there, Ziva. I'm so happy." Abby said rubbing her still flat stomach.

"Yes my love. Our baby. I will love you both forever. I promise i will never leave you." Ziva snuggled up against Abby.

"Ziva...oh shit!" Abby quickly got up out of bed and rushed to the toilet. Ziva heard Abby trowing up and grabbed a hair tie and walked over to the bathroom. She tied Abby hair back and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Easy my love. It will get better." Ziva said as Abby retched over the toilet.

Abby finished trowing up and got up to lay back down after rinsing her mouth.

Abby laid down with Ziva spooning her from behind. "Ziva, you know one day i'll be big and ugly. Will you still love me?" Abby said turning to meet Ziva chestnut brown eyes.

"Abby i will love you endlessly. Forever and always!" Ziva kissed Abby nose and made her giggle.

"I love you." Abby said resting her head on Ziva's shoulder and letting sleep take over her.

Ziva kissed Abby's head.

"I love you too. Both of you." Ziva said placing her hand on Abby's flat stomach. Then falling asleep herself.

(3 months later)

"Oh god! Ziva today is the day! Oh my god! I can't breath!" Abby was pacing up and down her living room. In a about half an hour she was going to go meet her daughter she gave up for adoption 21 years ago.

"Abby, clam down. All this stress isn't good you or the baby. Just breath and sit down." Ziva pulled her 4 month pregnant girlfriend onto her lap.

"Ziva i'm heavy...i'm sure i'm hurting you by sitting on your lap." Abby said.

"No, you are not hurting me. I enjoy having you in my arms and on my lap. Now breath my little kitten. You will be fine. Remember you are not facing this alone. I will be with you." Ziva said kissing Abby's lips softly.

"Thank you my love. Now we need to leave. Come on." Abby said getting up from Ziva's lap.

"I'll drive." Ziva said taking the keys away from Abby.

"Ziva? Don't go all crazy ninja driving ok?" Abby said nicely.

"Abby my dearest, i wouldn't dream of doing that and putting you and the baby's life in danger." Ziva placed her hand on the small of Abby bak and lead her to her red and black mini.

Ziva helped Abby into the car then got into the car and drove off. Ziva kept her word and drove safely.

They got to the restaurant and Ziva got out to go around the car to help Abby out of the car. Ziva intertwined her fingers with Abby's. she felt Abby shaking.

"Clam down my love. I am here with you." Ziva said. Abby's hand stopped shaking a they sat down at a table and waited for Abby's daughter to arrive.

A tall dark hair woman came up to them.

"Are you Abigail Scuito?" She asked.


	5. Big Problems and Even Bigger Mistakes

Chapter 5: Big Problems and Even Bigger Mistakes

(Recap: They got to the restaurant and Ziva got out to go around the car to help Abby out of the car. Ziva intertwined her fingers with Abby's. She felt Abby shaking.

"Clam down my love. I am here with you." Ziva said. Abby's hand stopped shaking as they sat down at a table and waited for Abby's daughter to arrive.

A tall dark hair woman came up to them.

"Are you Abigail Scuito?" She asked.)

"Yes, I am Abigail Scuito." Abby said standing up.

The tall, dark haired woman looked down and saw Abby's 4 month pregnant belly. The she looked up into Abby's green eye with her own blue-green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Dove Harper. I am your daughter. I know it's a little weird and all and sometimes i don't know when to shut up but ummmm...gosh! I had a whole speech planned but i can't remember it!" Dove shook Abby's hand awkwardly and then sat down.

"Don't worry. I tend to babble on and on and on and sometimes i don't know when to shut up either." Abby smiled.

"Oh and i'm being very rude. Who are you?" Dove asked Ziva.

"Ziva David. I am Abby's girlfriend." Ziva said shaking Dove's hand.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were gunna hate me cause i'm gay too. Honey! You can come sit down with us! I promise they will not kill you!" Dove shouted to a woman across the room.

The woman was blonde and pale. She had green eyes and was a bit taller than Dove.

"Abigail, Ziva, this is my wife, Monica Fisher-Harper. Monica, this is my biological mother, Abigail, and her girlfriend, Ziva." Dove said.

"Nice to meet you both. I surprised you haven't tied the knot yet. Seeing as you are pregnant." Monica said pointing to Abby's swollen stomach.

"Just waiting for the right time dear." Abby said. "And please call me Abby."

"Ok, Abby. I was really nervous about coming. So that is why i asked Monica to come with me." Dove said.

"Oh i felt the same way. That is why i brought Ziva. Guess we think the same." Abby laughed nervously.

"Abby, i'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back." Ziva kissed Abby and got up.

"Me too. Be right back babe." Monica said kissing Dove and leaving with Ziva.

"Soooo...any questions you have for me?" Abby asked.

"Just a few if you don't mind."

"Not at all, shoot!" Abby said rubbing her swollen belly to clam her kicking child.

"Why did you give me up?" Dove asked shyly.

"Well...i was 15 when i had you. I knew if i would have kept you, i would not be able to provide a good life for the both of us. I knew that i wouldn't be able to give you the life you deserved. So i did the smart thing. I gave you up for adoption. I wanted you to have a wonderful childhood, which i think you did." Abby finished with a long sigh.

"I didn't even know you were so young. Wow! Umm...i just have one more question..."

"Yes?"

"Did you ever think to have an abortion?" Dove said staring into Abby green eyes.

"To tell you the truth, yes, i did think of it. Your biological father was not a nice man. He only wanted me for sex and he hit me when he found out i was pregnant with you. I did think of having an abortion but i couldn't kill a life. I just couldn't so i went through the pregnancy. I had you and gave you to your mom and dad." Abby said with tears coming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm so so so so sorry!" Dove said.

"It's ok. My hormones are going nuts! I cry a lot. Just ask Ziva." Abby said laughing.

"Ask me what, my kitten?" Ziva said kissing Abby cheek.

"That i cry a lot even when i have no reason to." Abby said smiling at Ziva.

"It's true. She cries all the time! Hormones are crazy!" Ziva laughed.

"I agree." Monica said.

"Oh yes, i almost forgot. You are a grandmother!" Dove said.

"I am?" Abby asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, i have a 2 year old boy. He's staying with his other grandma. I would like for you to meet him some day." Dive said smiling at Abby.

"That would be great." Abby grabbed Ziva hand i rested her head on Ziva shoulder.

"Do you guys know what you're having?" Monica asked.

"Nope. Not yet." Ziva answered.

"So how did y'all do it?" Dove asked.

"Do what?" Abby asked confused.

"Get pregnant!" Monica answered.

"Oh, Ziva? Do you wanna tell them or not?" Abby whispered to Ziva.

"I'll tell them." Ziva kissed Abby's forehead and turned to Dove and Monica. "I am not like most women. I was born with both male and female parts. Both work so i can get another woman pregnant and i can become pregnant. That is how Abby got pregnant." Ziva finished.

"Oh wow! You two are so lucky! You are pretty bad-ass Ziva!" Monica said.

The day turned into night. The four women talked for hours until Abby fell asleep on Ziva shoulder.

"We better go." Ziva whispered.

"I was nice meeting you two. Hopefully we can do it again. Bye." Dove said as she and Monica got up to leave.

Ziva carefully picked Abby up and carried her out to their car. Ziva skillfully opened the door and placed Abby in with out hurting her or the baby.

"Ziva?" Abby asked tiredly.

"Shhh...baby we're going home so you can sleep."

Abby grabbed Ziva hand and placed it on her swollen belly. Just as Abby did that the baby kicked and Ziva's eyes began to water.

"Our baby is happy." Abby said with her eye still closed.

"Hush my tired little kitten. I will get you an our little ninja kitten home so you can sleep." Ziva rubbed Abby belly before she knelt down and kissed it. Then she got up, got in the car and drove home.

When they got home Ziva carried Abby into their home. Abby started to wake up.

"Babe?" Abby said weakly.

"Shhh...it's okay my kitten. We are home. I will place you in our bed so you may rest." Ziva whispered and kissed Abby temple.

"Babe i don't feel good. I..." Abby passed out before she could finish her sentence.

"Abby! Abby! Ziva tried to wake Abby but she wouldn't wake up. Ziva laid Abby on the floor in their house an took out her phone an called 911.

Within minutes Abby was rush to the hospital. An hour went by an Ziva was pacing up and down the waiting room with Gibbs, McGee, and Tony sitting down in the room with her.

"Ziva David?" The doctor asked.

"I am her." Ziva said rushing toward the doctor.

"Abby is fine. Although she hadn't eaten at all. She was dehydrated and unhealthy. The baby is fine and healthy but i need to keep Ms. Scuito here to make she she get back to proper health." Th doctor said.

"May i see her?" Ziva asked.

"Yea you may. She is awake now but i suggest you see her one at a time." The doctor said holding up one finger.

"Take me to her!" Ziva said quickly forgetting the rest of the team.

"Ziva?" Abby said as Ziva stood at the door frame of her hospital room.

"Yeah, it's me..." Ziva had her hands in her pocket. In on pocket there was a small velvet box. Inside the box was a ring. Ziva had wanted to propose to Abby but now she wasn't so sure.

"Ziva...i'm sorry. I should have told you about my eating disorder." Abby said tears running down her face.

"You are damn right you should have told me! I though you trusted me! I thought you loved me and our baby! But i guess not! I'm sorry! I should have told you to get an abortion. You having our kid was a bad idea. Good-bye Abigail Scuito." Ziva turned around and was about to walk off but then so pulled the box out of her pocket. "And by the way. Please keep this. If i hold on to it...i'll never be able to forget YOU!" Ziva tossed the box to Abby and left.

"Ziva...oh my god! You wanted to marry me. Ziva..." Abby said to herself as she held the ring in her hands.

"Ziver!" Gibbs called from behind Ziva. Ziva was bolting for the door.

"Leave me alone!" Ziva said as she kept running.

"DAVID! Stop!" Gibbs grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. But Ziva grabbed his hand twisted it and took him down.

"Take this and this! I quit! And after u leave you might wanna go comfort that crazy bitch, Abigail before she kills herself!" Zia said handing Gibbs her badge and her gun. As soon as she let go of Gibbs she took off.

Gibbs dropped her stuff and ran to Abby room. "Abby?!" Gibbs called out when he didn't see her in her bed. He looked to his right and saw the bathroom door slightly open. "Abs?"

"Go away! Leave me to die! Ziva hates me! I'm screwed up Gibbs! I have more problems that most! Just met me die!" Abby sobbed as she cut her wrist another 4 times.

"Abs stop! Nurse! I need a nurse!" Gibbs yelled as he took the knife out if Abby's hand.

(3 hours later)

Abby was laying down with bandages on her arms. She had cut her arms 15 times in both sides. Gibbs was doing everything he could to find Ziva. But she had disappeared.

"Abs. Are you ok?" Gibbs asked.

"No! Ziva was going to propose to me. And i ruined it! Gibbs find her please." Abby sobbed.

"Shhh...no more crying." Gibbs held Abby in his arms.

(With Ziva.)

Ziva's POV

I sat alone with a knife to my wrists. I had called Abby a crazy bitch. I hurt Gibbs and i quit my job. I knew if i ever showed my face again, Gibbs would have me killed. I had hurt the person i love and my child too. I abandoned them and i had told Abby she should have had an abortion. My head was spinning and i wanted to vomit. I sliced my right wrist but then i heard foot steps. I looked up and saw Gibbs.

"Told you i'd find ya!" Gibbs said in anger.

I simply looked at him and sliced my left wrist.

"It is over!" I said then put the knife to my throat. I drug the blade until i couldn't breath. Then i passed out.

End of Ziva's POV

Author's notes: ( Hello! Yes i'm leaving you hanging again! Sorry! Any suggestions for the new chapter? If so let me know! Sorry to make Ziva such a bitch in this chapter...but i had to add drama! Lol! See you soon!)


	6. Dead Weight and Regrets

Chapter 6: Dead Weight and Regrets

(Recap:

Ziva's POV

I sat alone with a knife to my wrists. I had called Abby a crazy bitch. I hurt Gibbs and i quit my job. I knew if i ever showed my face again, Gibbs would have me killed. I had hurt the person i love and my child too. I abandoned them and i had told Abby she should have had an abortion. My head was spinning and i wanted to vomit. I sliced my right wrist but then i heard foot steps. I looked up and saw Gibbs.

"Told you i'd find ya!" Gibbs said in anger.

I simply looked at him and sliced my left wrist.

"It is over!" I said then put the knife to my throat. I drug the blade until i couldn't breath. Then i passed out.

End of Ziva's POV)

Author's POV

Gibbs saw Ziva slice her wrist along with her throat. Gibbs rushed over to her, took his shirt off and ripped it to place it on the three deep cuts she had given herself.

"If you die, Abby will too. Snap out if it David!" Gibbs yelled at Ziva as he carried her out of the small dusty building.

(4 hours later)

Ziva woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around an found Abby asleep in a bed next to her. Ziva got up not remembering what had happened. As she sat up she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She also saw her wrists were bandaged. Then she remembered what had happened. She tried to kill herself. She had told Abby horrible things. She had hurt Gibbs. Just then she looked over to her right. On a small table there was her badge and gun, along with a note.

"Ziva,

If you ever do anything like this again or hand me you gun and badge, you better be prepared to loose them for good. Fix things with Abby and don't you dare leave her again.

-Gibbs

P.s. Abby and you have the next 2 months off of work. Don't let me catch either of y'all at NCIS."

Ziva sat the note down and went over to Abby, who was still sleeping. Abby, unlike her, with a heavy sleeper. Abby only stirred a bit when Ziva placed her hand on Abby's 4 month pregnant belly.

"Zee?" Abby said weakly.

"Yes." Was all Ziva could said. Ziva tried to remove her hand from Abby belly but Abby held on to it.

"Don't go! Please. I'm sorry! I should have told you i was anorexic. Please Ziva don't leave me. I do love you and i love our baby. Please?" Abby said tears flowing down her face.

"Abigail, do not blame yourself. I was foolish to let such a small thing drive me crazy...Abby? What did you do to your arms?" Ziva said grabbing one of Abby bandaged arms.

"I cut myself when you left. I thought you were gone forever so i didn't wanna live anymore." Abby said crying harder.

Ziva pulled Abby in for a hug. Ziva cradled Abby's head to her chest and kisses the top of her head. Ziva placed her free hand on Abby swollen belly.

"Abby, i almost killed myself too. I am not mad at you. I was mad at myself. I love you Abby. And i am so sorry i ever said you should have had an abortion. Please forgive me my kitten." Ziva said using Abby nickname.

"I could never stay mad at you my ninja. I love you too. Please stay with me and marry me." Abby said handing Ziva the small box.

"Abby, i would love to marry you. To be with you forever my love." Ziva opened the box and slipped the ring in Abby finger.

Just as she did that Tony walked in.

Ziva turned around in time to see Tiny before he slapped her across the face knocking her down.

"You think you just wake up and everything be fine Ziva?! Guess what not all of us forget easily! You are a bastard for leaving Abby! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Tony yelled.

"Tony!" Abby yelled.

"No Abby, i deserved that and much more." Ziva said wiping the blood from her lip.

"And that's why i'm here for the "much more" part!" McGee said punching Ziva back dow to the ground.

"Stop! Please!" Abby yelled at Tony and McGee and they kicked Ziva.

"Abby-" Gibbs started but stopped as her saw Tony and McGee beating Ziva.

"STOP! NOW!" Abby yelled.

Tony and McGee saw their boss in the door way and Abby crying. Ziva coughed up some blood as she tried to get up. Gibbs rushed to her side and helped her into her bed. Then turned and punched both Tony and McGee.

"Touch her again and both of you are sent to prison! Now leave!" He growled.

"Gibbs!" Abby sobbed.

"Easy Abs. Clam down." Gibbs said stroking her hair.

"Ziva? Is she ok"

"She's fine. A little shaken up but ok." Gibbs said looking behind him where Ziva was cleaning he face with a towel.

"Abby? Are you ok?" Ziva asked getting up for a second time.

"Fine. Oh my, your face! Does it hurt?" Abby said reaching out to touch her face.

"I've had worse my love. I'll be fine." Ziva said holding Abby's hand.


	7. Together Forever

Chapter 7: Together Forever

(1 month later)

Ziva's POV

A month after Abby and i had a huge fight we are back at home. Abby is now 5 months pregnant. We have talked about a big wedding but Abby and i just think we will go to a court house and get married. Nothing too fancy. Abby and i have had no fights lately. Life seems well for now.

End Of Ziva's POV

Abby sat in front of the TV on the couch rubbing her growing belly. The baby kicked her hand every now and then. Abby smiled down at her child growing inside her. Ziva came in and sat down next to Abby. Ziva placed her hand on Abby's swollen belly and smiled when she felt a kick.

"Shalom my little baby." Ziva said to Abby belly.

"He or she is very happy to hear you voice. Every time you talk to him or her, he or she kicks harder or faster." Abby say placing her hand over Ziva's.

"I'm your Aba. That is father in Hebrew. I can not wait to meet you. Your Ima and I are so very happy you will come in a couple more months." Ziva said rubbing Abby's growing belly.

"Ziva, i'm sooooo hot right now. Can we..." Abby didn't finish her sentence cause Ziva had claimed her mouth with a passionate kiss.

"Yes my love. But are you sure we won't hurt the child?" Ziva asked.

"I'm sure. Now take your pregnant girlfriend and make love to her!" Abby purred into Ziva's ear.

Ziva picked Abby up bridal style and carried her upstairs to their room. Even though Abby had gained weight, Ziva was still able to carry her. Ziva sat Abby gently down in their bed and kissed her passionately.

"Clothes off now!" Abby moaned.

Ziva removed Abby shirt, exposing her swollen belly. Ziva kissed her growing stomach and then moved up to kiss Abby soft lips. Abby hadn't been wearing bra so as soon as her shirt came off her slightly bigger breasts were exposed. Abby's breast had began to grow as the baby grew. Not that Ziva was complaining. Although her nipples were slightly tender, Abby would still demand for Ziva to suck and nibble on them. And that is exactly what she was doing. Ziva swirled her tongue around Abby tender nipple, sucking it and nibbling until Abby could no long keep the moan which had built up in her throat. Abby let out a loud moan and pressed her center into Ziva's hardening member.

"Oh Abby!" Ziva moaned.

"Take off your pants and fuck me!" Abby begged while grinding he hips into Ziva's hard cock.

Ziva quickly waisted no time pulling off her pants and boxers. Then she carefully pulled down Abby sweat pants and found that she was wearing no underwear. Ziva licked Abby's wet, hot folds. Ziva quickly found Abby's clit and licked and sucked on it.

"Oh god Ziva! Right there! Oh!" Abby moaned as Ziva licked Abby's clit. Ziva trusted two fingers into Abby and began pumping them in an out of her. Abby couldn't hold back any longer she came onto Ziva's fingers with a loud scream.

"Oh God Ziva! Please fuck me with your huge cock! Please!" Abby begged.

Ziva licked her fingers clean of all of Abby juices. Then she lined up her throbbing, hard, 11inch cock with Abby tight, hot core. Ziva slowly pushed into Abby. Abby let out a scream as Ziva entered her.

"Oh Ziva! You're so fucking big!" Abby moaned.

Ziva started pumping in an out of Abby. Not so hard she she wouldn't hurt Abby growing belly but hard enough to cause Abby pleasure. Soon Abby second organism took over her. Ziva felt Abby's walls clamp around her cock and Ziva came into Abby. Ziva moved out of Abby an laid next to her. Ziva was rubbing Abby belly as the baby kicked.

"Oh! That was a hard one!" Abby said as the baby kicked hard.

"Hey in there, how about you let Aba an Ima sleep for the night?" Ziva said to the baby inside Abby.

The baby stopped kicking and Abby smiled. Abby looked over at Ziva and kissed her passionately.

"And what was that for my kitten?" Ziva asked.

"For calming the little guy or gal down." Abby said. "He or she listens to you more than me."

"I guess...now let us sleep. You and the baby need your rest. Goodnight my sweet kitten. I love you." Ziva said holding Abby close to her.

"Goodnight my ninja. We love you too." Abby cuddled next to Ziva and soon fell sleep.

(3 months later)

"Hello! I'm home!" Ziva called as she entered her house.

"In the kitchen my love." Abby called out.

Ziva followed Abby voice to their small kitchen. There stood Abby. No make-up, no 5 inch gothic boots and no shorts skirts. Abby was 8months pregnant with a little boy. Around the 5th month, Abby and Ziva had wanted to know the sex of the baby. They found out that they were going to have a baby boy. Abby normal gothic clothing was replaced by fuzzy black slippers, sweat pants and t-shirts. Ziva walked up to her wife and wrapped her arms around Abby's pregnant belly.

"Have a good day?" Abby asked leaning into Ziva touch.

"Same. Paper work and dealing with Tony. Speaking of Tony, he finally asked Tim to marry him. The wedding is next month." Ziva said pulling away from Abby to get a beer from the fridge.

"That's so cool! Remember when we got married? Simple but pleasant." Abby said turning to meet Ziva brown eye with her own green eyes.

"Yes, everyone that mattered was there. Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, Tim, and even the director went. It was nice and you looked so beautiful in your dress." Ziva said then took a long drink from her beer.

"You looked very handsome in you suit. I did not believe that you would actually wear one. And you though i was beautiful? Even with my big fat belly and swollen feet?" Abby asked pouting.

Ziva put her beer on the table and went to hug Abby.

"You are beautiful no matter what. In my eyes you will always be perfect. And you are not fat. You are carrying out child." Ziva said kissing Abby's forehead then kissing her lips.

"You always know what to say. Oh my! The pasta!" Abby said turning to attend to the boiling pasta.

"What is my gothic chef up too?" Ziva asked taking another drink from her beer.

"Pasta with steam vegetables and fruit salad." Abby said with a smile.

"Sounds good." Ziva said. "I'm going to go change out of my sweaty clothes. I'll be right back."

"Okay love. And while you're up there, take a shower! You stink!" Abby shouted as Ziva ran up the stairs.

Right in the middle of Ziva shower she hear a crash. Ziva turned off the water slipped into some shorts and a jacket and grabbed her SIG.

"Abby?"

"Ziva! Bombs away!" Abby said clutching her belly.

Ziva saw liquid all around Abby and say the plate broken in the floor. Ziva didn't even care that she had glass in her feet. She picked Abby up and rushed out of the house without a second thought. Ziva placed Abby in the back of the car and drove as fast as she could,without hurting Abby, to the hospital. As soon as they got there Abby was taken into a room. The doctor informed Ziva that Abby was only 5centimeters along. Ziva sat in a chair by Abby bed an held her hand.

"Ziva, stop shaking. Everything is ok. I'm fine and our son is about to be born." Abby squeezed Ziva's hand as a contraction came over her.

Ziva had barely stated to feel the pieces of glass in her foot. Abby saw that Ziva wasn't wearing shoes and saw the glass in her feet.

"Ziva! Your feet! Nurse!" Abby called out.

"Yes ma'am? Oh my! Your feet! You need help right now!" The nurse said.

"I'm not leaving Abby!" Ziva said.

"I will treat you in here then but we are going to bandage those cuts and take those pieces of glass out." The nurse said then left to get what she needed for Ziva.

(30 minutes later)

"Come on Abby! I know you can do this! Push!" Ziva said as she wiped the sweat off of Abby's forehead.

Abby laid on the bed pushing for about 10 minutes now. Ziva never left her side. Abby held onto Ziva hand like a lifeline. Ziva never let her go.

"Just one more babe! And he'll be here." Ziva said.

Abby let out one last scream and soon the room was filled with the cries of a new born baby boy. Ziva cut the cord and they handed him to Abby.

"He's perfect Ziva. We did good." Abby said then went limp. The heart monitor flatlined. The doctors took the baby out of the room. Before anyone could touch Abby, Ziva was already preforming CPR. It took 5 doctors and 4 policemen to remove Ziva from Abby's room. They had to cuff her to a chair to make sure she wouldn't go right back in. Ziva cried until nothing more came out.

(About 1 hour later)

Ziva sat in a room holding her son. He had opened his eyes and they looked just like Abby's green ones. He had wild curly brown hair. And tanish skin. He was the perfect combination of Abby and herself. A doctor came in.

"Did she make it?" Ziva asked tears in her eyes.


	8. Is This The End?

Chapter 8: Is This The End?

RECAP:

(Abby let out one last scream and soon the room was filled with the cries of a new born baby boy. Ziva cut the cord and they handed him to Abby.

"He's perfect Ziva. We did good." Abby said then went limp. The heart monitor flatlined. The doctors took the baby out of the room. Before anyone could touch Abby, Ziva was already preforming CPR. It took 5 doctors and 4 policemen to remove Ziva from Abby's room. They had to cuff her to a chair to make sure she wouldn't go right back in. Ziva cried until nothing more came out.

(About 1 hour later)

Ziva sat in a room holding her son. He had opened his eyes and they looked just like Abby's green ones. He had wild curly brown hair. And tanish skin. He was the perfect combination of Abby and herself. A doctor came in.

"Did she make it?" Ziva asked tears in her eyes.)

Ziva's POV

Abby's body ha gone limp as soon as our baby boy was put in her arms. They had removed our son to clean him. Before anyone could touch her i began CPR. I told them i wouldn't leave her but they tried to take me out of the room. It took 5 doctors and 4 policemen to remove me from the room. They cuffed me to a chair so i would try and fight them off again. About 15 minutes later they brought me our son. He had opened his eyes and they looked just like Abby's. he had my curly wild chestnut brown hair and tan/pale skin. He was perfect. I sat there with him for another 30 minutes until i saw a doctor come out. He looked tired an worn out. I got up and asked, "Did she make it?"

End Of Ziva's POV

"She is stable. But still on edge. She had a stroke. A vain busted in her head and cause bleeding in the brain. We were able to bring her back and stop the internal bleeding. But she is in a coma. We are not sure when she will wake up or if she will wake up. She might suffer from memory loss but we will just have to wait and see. I'm very sorry ma'am." The doctor explained.

"Can i see her?" Ziva asked tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes, right this way. We will bring a bed for the baby to sleep in while you are in there." The doctor said showing Ziva the way.

A nurse had taken the small child away from Ziva to place him in the hospital's nursery. Ziva followed the doctor to Abby's room.

Ziva walked in the room. There was Abby, laying in the bed looking paler, if that was even possible. Abby had tubes and wires all over and in her. She didn't have the glow she normally had. She looked like she was dead but the steady rise and fall of her chest told Ziva she was still there.

"Abby. I am so sorry. It was my fault. I told you nothing good would come of me getting you pregnant. Abby, please wake up. I'm dead without you my love." Ziva sobbed as she knelt beside Abby's bed.

"Not true. You have a son that needs you, Ziver." Gibbs said from the door way.

"Gibbs? How did you know we were here?" Ziva asked not turning around.

"Hospital called me. Told me one of my agents was here in labor and the other had glass in her feet. Guess that is why your feet are bandaged." Gibbs said walking towards Ziva.

"Yes." Was all Ziva could say before she started to cry again.

"Ziver, you need to be strong. Your son needs you." Gibbs said hugging Ziva close to his chest.

"I know. I know. He needs his Aba to be there. Gibbs, i just don't know what i would do without her. She's my everything." Ziva said hugging Gibbs harder.

"1, i need air. 2, you will take care of your son until he wakes up. And 3, she will wake up." Gibbs said comforting Ziva.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you." Ziva said letting Gibbs go.

"Now, show me my grandson." Gibbs said to Ziva.

Abby's POV

I heard my son cry and felt them place him in my arms. I looked up at Ziva and said something before darkness took over my body.

Next i found myself looking at Ziva on top of me giving me CPR. I knew i had to be dreaming but it looked so real. Again darkness took over me.

I woke up once again and found myself in a meadow. It was a beautiful place. In the distance i could hear running water and i could smell all the wonderful flowers.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A female voice said from behind me. I knew that voice. It was so familiar. I turned and saw her. I knew it had to be her. Caitlin Todd. My best friend that was killed years ago.

"Kate!" I said and ran over to hug her.

"Abby, i missed you too." Kate said to me as i squeezed her tight.

"What is this place? Why am i here?" I asked Kate as i pulled out of the hug.

"This where souls go when they are in limbo. Abby, you are near death." Kate said placing her hand on Abby's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Abby do you remember this?" Kate asked pointing to a scene going on below them. It showed Ziva doing CPR on me.

"I remember. So i died?" I asked.

"For a little while. But now it's up to you to fight for your life. Do you want to go back? If not you give up and come with me. It's up to you." Kate said shrugging.

"Kate! How can you even give me a choice to stay! I have a child! Of course i'm going back!" I shouted.

"Abby, i was just joking with you. I knew you would want to go back. Go." Kate said hugging me once more.

"Kate, how long have i been gone?" I asked.

"2 weeks." Kate sighed.

"I have to go! My baby! My son! My wife! Ziva! Oh my! By Kate!" I said then the darkness came again.

End Of Abby's POV

Ziva's POV

I had taken Gibbs to the nursery to see my son. Gibbs smiled that rare smile as the nurse handed him my son.

"Whatcha gunna name him?" Gibbs asked me.

"Isaiah. Abby and i had picked out the name when she was 7 months pregnant." I said smiling at the small bundle of joy in Gibbs' arms.

"Nice name. I like it."

I turned around to find Tony behind me with McGee.

"Hello Tony, Tim. Who called you?" I asked. Honestly i had forgiven them both for beating me up when i had left Abby. But i will always be ready if they decide to do it again. Tony and Tim were getting married soon. I just hope Abby wakes up for the wedding.

"Gibbs called us. Told us to meet him here. How's Abby?" Tony asked cheerfully. I doubt he knew about Abby.

"She's in a coma." I said with a sigh.

"W-what? Why?" Tim asked.

"She had a stroke and popped a vain in her brain. Now she is in a coma." I couldn't hold back the tears and ran away from them into the bathroom.

I sat in the bathroom an cried. Then i heard the door open.

"Ziva, come out. I know you're here." Tony said.

"What do you want? You want to kick my ass again for doing this to Abby? For getting her pregnant? For making her give birth to my child which could have killed her? If so, then do it. And while you're at it, shoot me too!" I said tears running down my red cheeks.

"Ziva, i'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to comfort you. It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. You have a child to take care of, now snap out of you self pity and go love that child until Abby wakes up." Tony said pulling me in for a hug.

"Thank you, Tony." I said snuggling further into his chest.

"No problem. Now let's go see if grandpa Gibbs will let me hold Isaiah." Tony said smiling down at me.

End Of Ziva's POV


	9. Recovery

Chapter 9: Recovery

Ziva's POV

Days went by and i got more worried. Abby hadn't woken up and it had been over a week. Isaiah has been keeping ny mind off of Abby, although i miss her at night sometimes when i roll over and don't find her warm body next to mine. Isaiah hasn't slept much this past week and a half and neither have i. Not only because of Isaiah, but because if nightmares i would have. A few more days an it was two weeks since Abby had gone into the coma. I showed up at the hospital at 7am sharp as i would always do. I sat Isaiah's carrier down and sat on the chair i placed next to Abby's bed. Ever since the doctors told me that reading to Abby might help her, i had started reading a new book series. It was called the House of Night. Normally i do not read vampire books but i knew Abby loved them. I was on the third book, i stared reading while holding her hand. I squeezed it slightly jut to let her know i was there. Normally i would feel nothing in return but this time she squeezed my hand back. I shot up out of my seat.

"Nurse! Nurse!" I called out.

Nurses came rushing in as Abby woke. She couched and thrashed in her bed. I grabbed our son and stood back so they could remove the breathing tube. Once they got in out Abby was sipping water. I walked up to her with Isaiah.

"Hello, kitten. Meet our son." I said showing her Isaiah.

"Who are you? And what do you mean my son?" Abby asked me.

I soon as I heard this my heart broke. I slowly walk backwards as the doctors asked her questions. I walked out of the room with Isaiah and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs." He answered.

"It's Ziva. Abby woke up. But she doesn't remember me. Can you come to the hospital?" I asked.

"Be right there!" He answered and then hung up.

It was maybe 10 minutes before Gibbs got to the hospital. I sat in the waiting room with Isaiah. Gibbs rushed to me. I knew i was a mess. My hair was everywhere and my eyes were red. I had cried for a while.

"Ziva, are you ok?" Gibbs asked me.

"No, i'm not. Abby doesn't remember me or her child. What am i gunna do?" I asked him tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"I'll talk to her see if she remembers me. And i she does, i see what i can do about getting her to remember you ok?" Gibbs placed his hand on mind and i just nodded my head.

"I'll be back." Gibbs said then got up.

I turned my head around and saw Tony running down the hall.

"Ziva! Oh, hang on..." Tony was breathing hard from running. "Okay, are you ok? Wait who am i kidding of corse you're not. Can i help in any way?" Tony said sitting down next to me.

"Tony! Wait i told you to wait for me! You're so mean leaving me behind!" McGee said running in.

"Sorry McSlowpants, i had to get to Ziva." Tony said smiling at me.

"Can you hold him Tim?" I asked McGee.

"Sure." McGee took Isaiah from me.

I turned to Tony and grabbed him in a tight embrace. I needed to cry. But i wanted someone to hold me. I felt Tiny pull me into his lap and hold me closer if that was even possible. I let all my tears come pouring out. He rubbed my back soothingly and i just relaxed and cried.

I'm not sure how long i was crying. But Gibbs came back and shook me.

"What?" I asked still sniffing from crying.

"Come with me." He said and walked back to Abby's room.

I followed him back in and saw her standing by the window. She turned around and looked into my eyes. Her green eyes meeting my brown ones.

"Ziva baby. I remember everything. Where's our son?" Abby said and smiled at me.

(End of Ziva's POV)

(Abby's POV)

I woke up in a place i didn't know. A breathing tube was down my throat. I didn't struggle. I just let them take it out. I couldn't remember who this woman was beside me.

"Hello, kitten. Meet our son." The woman said showing me a baby boy.

"Who are you? And what do you mean my son?" I said confused.

I'm pretty sure i'd remember if i had a son. And with a woman? How the hell would i have gotten pregnant? The woman looked like she was about to cry an then she left. I sat there alone in the bed. I was finally informed that i was in a hospital. All they told me was that i had been in a coma for the last two weeks. I couldn't really remember who i was. I thought i might have been tattoo artist. Judging by all the tattoos i had, i didn't think i'd be fit to be a mother. A nurse helped me to the restroom were i washed my face and took a good look at myself. I looked into my emerald green eyes and searched them for any clue as to who i was.

I went back and laid down in my bed. I was told that my name was Abigail Sciuto. I thought it sounded familiar. I still wasn't sure about the rest if who i was. I heard crying outside my room. I sounded like the woman that was in here before with the small child. Just then a tall silver haired man walked into my room.

"Hey Abs." He said. Those two words were so familiar that it knocked a few memories back in place.

"Gibbs?" I asked. Memories of him coming down to my lab, bringing me Caf-POW!'s all cane back into my head.

"You remember me?" He asked calmly.

"Ya, you're my boss. Gibbs! You bring me Caf-POW!'s and kiss me on the cheek when i give you results. I remember." I said quickly.

"Good, do you know who Ziva David is?" He asked me.

The name was familiar but i couldn't get a hold of the memories. Suddenly he handed me a picture. It showed that woman that was here earlier in a suit and me in a dress. And was i... Yes i was... Pregnant. I did have a child. I'm married to Ziva! Oh my God! Ziva! My baby boy! My love! Ziva! I remembered. I looked down at my left hand and saw the ring. All the memories came flooding back. The time she left. The time i cut myself. The time Tony and Tim almost beat her to death. It all came back. I looked up into Gibbs' blue eyes and tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"I remember." I said in a whisper.

"Easy Abs. Just let it all out." He said as he hugged me close.

I'm not sure how much time went by but i finally stopped crying.

"Can you tell my wife to come and let me see my son?" I asked Gibbs.

"Yes, i'll be right beck." He said then left to get Ziva and my baby boy. Isaiah. I remember that Ziva and i had pick out the name together when i was 7 months pregnant. I got up from my bed and went to go look out the window. Then i heard foot steps. I turned around and there was Ziva. I looked deep into her beautiful chestnut brown eye with my own emerald green eyes.

"Ziva baby. I remember everything. Where's our son?" I said to her as i smiled.

She smiled back at me and i knew life was finally perfect.

End Of Abby's POV

Author's POV

Abby had been released from the hospital a fee day later. She and Ziva had gone home. Both their lives where a dream. A month passed and Isaiah was the most spoiled little boy NCIS knew. Ducky made sure he was healthy all the time. Gibbs made him toys and a crib. Tony and Tim had bought him blankets and movies and more toys. And both Abby and Ziva couldn't have loved him more. All was well with their lives or so they thought...

BANG!

A gun shot rang throughout Abby and Ziva's house. Ziva was on the floor clutching Isaiah to her chest. Blood was everywhere. But who got shot?

(There will be a new story coming out soon called "Abby and Ziva: A Tale of Two Worlds" be on the look out for it. It will be the continuation to this story...sorry to leave you hanging but i must!)


End file.
